The present invention relates to a clamp and more particularly to a structural improvement of a clamp for the hose-clips which comprising a handle set, a flex, an actuator cable and a gripper device, the actuator cable may separate and engage with the gripper device in a simple manor through a pair of opening and an open notch built in the gripper device in order to meet the operation requirements.
In the pipe or hose design, e.g. the pneumatic or the oil pipe, often the pipes must connect to each other or to a designated hose-clip. Therefore all the connections between the pipes and the connectors must be tightly tied up by a hose-clip or pushed together to prevent loosen connection or unexpected leakage. However the terminal connectors may be well buried deeply in the complex the pipe layout or in restricted space. In order to reach it with the tools or hands, operators must depend on special tools to complete the work.
A mechanism of the clamp for the hose-clips designed to loose or install the pipes applies via a control cable between the clamp and the gripper set to loose up the pipes by the displacement of the control cable actuated by the clamp.
But the control cable and the gripper set are built as a whole piece. Depends on which kind of the gripper is attached, each of the clamp gives a specified operational function. In reality the pipes may disconnect from each other and from the connectors as well. Operator thus inconveniently has to carry several different kinds of the clamps in cases hand-unreachable locations are encountered. Thus an interchangeable the gripper set design would be practical.
In addition, there might not be sufficient working space for the gripper set once the gripper set reaches the pipe location. Operator has to maneuver the control cable in order to align the gripper set with the pipe. The cable is twisted and un-smooth accordingly. It thus degrades the capability of the cable in controlling the gripper set when operator applies maneuvering. The handle set easily yields unexpected attitudes due to the fixed configuration between the handle set and the control cable. It is hard for operator to the handle. The existing the clamp mechanisms are inaccurate and hard-to-handle under these conditions. It needs improvements.
The present invention is arisen to militate and/or obviate the aforediscussed disadvantage in order to provide a new and novel structure hereinafter.